ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pallas
Level of Pallas in the past Pallas in Vunkerl gave me 102 EXP at 75 when I killed it with an alliance of 7 members. According to the EXP chart that puts Pallas at level 83. This is the only time I've fought Pallas so there may be some variance to his level as there is with many NMs. Listing his level on the main page as 83 so that anyone looking into it will at least have an idea for now. --Almacien 10:21, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Killed Pallas again today. I got 140 EXP this time in a party of 6. Still checks out as level 83. Need more testing but the past version of Pallas so far appears to be level 83 with no variance. --Almacien 05:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) I'd update all the other drops on Pallas along with the bracelet, but unless I had access to the logs when I did it, I wouldn't be able to keep track of what else dropped; it was mainly a friend that was fighting the pop-item holders and Pallas, so I didn't have time to stop and record the earnings other than the yes/no on the bracelet - Hiachi 21:40, 28 May 2008 (UTC) PallasS Respawn timer After a discussion in another forum I believe the respawn timer to be in the 1-6 hrs. range. I'll add that to the wiki page for now. A poster confirmed 1hr and 5 hr. respawn times, knowing how SE does their timers the window is probably at least 6 hrs. Please add any information if you can confirm any longer (or shorter) time frames. --Dalimar 18:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) killed this with 7 bst bst rdm blm thf pld sam pallas is pretty just sleep/kiting the tigers is the only challenge 1/1 on shield with th4 gempig remora A small group of friends and I fought Pallas until he used Familiar but wiped due to the sleep resists on his pets. We pulled each of the tigers off and killed them and fought Pallas again, but he didn't use Familiar. I don't know if this would always happen, but thought it was worth mentioning in case you want to low-man the fight. Shadida Sylph 08:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Upper Delkfutt's Tower :*Soloed as 75DRG/RDM with Yagudo Drinks :*Solo-able by: 75 THF or RDM with NIN subjob; 70+ SMN; 75 SAM /THF /WAR /DNC /NIN using an evasion build; 75 PUP using the Soulsoother Head; 75 BLU/NIN with Soothing Healer NPC; well equiped and skilled 72+ DRG/mage; 75PLD/30+DNC; 75 MNK/DNC. :*75 SAM/DNC easily soloable, even without an Evasion setup. :*Solo'd easily as 75BST/NIN. :*Soloed as 75DRG/RDM with Field Manual Refresh. :*Note: When soloing this NM its a good idea to save TP for when he 2 hr, then just switch target to the bat real quick and finish it off before it gets a chance to do any damage. If bat is killed before the 2 hr, he will summon a new one, best is to just ignore it until Pallas 2hr. :*He will still summon another bat after he 2hrs. :*Note: A good strategy is to sleep the bat as it will remain asleep even after Pallas uses his 2 hour ability. :*Note: If you don't have good evasion gear, it is probably best to take care of the bat first so that it doesn't cut through your shadows as quickly. One or two WS should take care of it. It's a long fight but it is much safer this way. Vunkerl Inlet (S) ::*Confirmed kills with 6 level 75 characters, where 2 members were BST and last pet was slept with Repose. Battle lasted apx. 3-5mins. ::*Killed by a party of THF THF DRK WHM BST BST. Each BST held a pet using the Fierce Smilodon outside the gate while one THF held the 3rd pet. Pallas killed by THF and DRK. :*Pallas can be beaten with 9 BST maybe mixed with SMNs and PUPs. :*Can drop both Shield and Bracelets at the same time - but Bracelets are *very* rare :* Out of 6 kills 2 drops that makes the Average "around" 30% :*Can be duo'd with 2 BST. 1 bst using crafty jug to kite the tigers, and other bst can solo palas with no problems. :**i am not sure how 2 bst can duo with one kiting with couerl jug and the other fighting pallas since the couerl gets slaughtered way too fast, HP goes down to 50% in less than a minute(at least in my experience).by the time u run far enough to do ur first heel, ur pet is almost dead... perhaps theres some super stategy that im not aware about. ::* Solo'd on 90 BST/DNC using LuckyLulush. Not very good gear, used a -5% pdt axe (still working on it). I used LuckyLulush to claim Pallas soon as he poped, dragged him to safe corner where PH pops and set my pet back on Pallas again and then joined in the battle. About 20 seconds into fight he called his first tiger and things kept going smoothly, around Pallas reaching 60% HP he called a 2nd tiger and 2 houred, at this point I used a Zeta biscuit and took one of the tigers to hold, so Lulush would take less damage. Around 30-40% he called his third and final tiger, and then I passed hate back to Lulush around this time, I had to heal myself a total of 2 times with Curing Waltz III, Lulush is able to tank all 4 mobs no real problem, requires 2-3 zeta biscuits, 4 if you want to be safe. Easy Solo ::* Duo'ed Pallas with level 90 THF/NIN and WHM/BLM. Fought with max eva stats, eva merits, and +65 eva gear. Cleared the area and flee pulled Pallas and his three tigers to the west into the cave for no aggro. The WHM sleepga'ed the pets while I walloped Pallas. WHM kept up blink and stoneskin while keeping me hasted. Pallas 2hr'ed about 30% and WHM couldn't sleep the tigers anymore. However, she managed to stay alive for a fair bit by keeping herself cured up despite the en-paralyze. WHM died around 15% and I used Perfect Dodge to give me more time to beat down Pallas after the tigers came after me. She RR'ed and kept me cured and took off para. Killed Pallas and got the shield drop ^_^ --Belisarius87 04:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC)